In the oil and gas industry, bores or wells are drilled from surface to access subsurface hydrocarbon-bearing formations.
WO 2009/001069 and WO 2009/001073, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entirety, describe arrangements for supporting borehole walls and for applying predetermined stresses to borehole walls. Inflatable chambers are mounted on a base pipe such that inflation of the chambers increases the diameter of the assembly. The chambers may support a sand control element.
WO 2012/066290 and GB 2492193 A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entirety, describe other arrangements including inflatable chambers to support elements such as sand control screens.